Most coffee outlets across the world provide coffee lovers with coffee beverages served in disposable paper cups. There is a resurgence in reusable beverage cups with the recognition that disposable cups create unnecessary wastage and in seeking a more sustainable attitude users are bringing their reusable cups to cafes requesting that they be used in place of disposable cups. While the advantages to reduced wastage are obvious, reusable coffee cups suffer from problems including an inability to maintain the high temperatures of tea and coffee for a prolonged period of time or the transfer of uncomfortable heat from the beverage to a user's hand. In addition, beverage cups filled with iced drinks have a similar problem, as they ‘sweat’ due to condensation, causing the cup to become harder to grip.
Regardless, with both single use and reusable beverage cups there are problems with adequately retaining the contents of the beverage cup in certain circumstances. For example, single use beverage cups often have a lid with a spout or a mouth piece that is not sealable. In these cups there is often the chance of spillage when walking with the cup or balancing the cup when trying to open doors, etc. Also, leakage may occur from inadequate sealing between the lid and cup.
As such, it would be desirable to overcome one or more problems associated with known beverage cups.